


Power Up Your Steambike

by StutteryPrince



Series: Tinker Tailor Solider Spy [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: When Tailor finds one of Tinker's old innovations, a steambike he used to ride, he is quick to get on it with her to ride. Things don't go as planned, unfortunately.





	Power Up Your Steambike

“Hey Tink.”

“Yes, Tailor,” Tinker called over his shoulder, not turning away from his work. 

“What’s this old thing?”

Tinker turned, pushing his goggles up and wiping at the ash and soot away around his eyes, eager to see which one of his doodads she had discovered. Tailor carefully pulled whatever it was away from the cluttered wall with her magic and, suddenly, it became clear what it what she had found.

“My old steambike!”

“Your what,” Tailor asked, moving as Tinker got up and jogged over, looking over the contraption with stars in his eyes.

“My steambike! It was the only way I got around back when I still lived to Coppwar!”

Tailor traced her hands over it, flinching back a few times due to the unbearable feeling of rust. Tinker straddled the bike happily, playfully turning the handle bars.

“I built it myself! It costed more, but I had the best looking one in the city! But I guess you wouldn’t know that from looking at it now.”

“You or the bike?”

Tinker snickered at her crack towards him, smiling and ruffling her hair.

“The bike, _loufoque.”_

He hummed, looking out at the hall from his open door.

“Wanna see if it still works?”

Tailor nodded cheerfully, climbing onto the bike behind Tinker and using her magic to hold onto his waist. Tinker pushed it the hallway, turning it to face down it instead of at the wall. He pulled his shirt forward and removed a necklace from around his neck, placing the key on in into the ignition and turning it. The bike’s old engine barked in protest, but started up regardless. Tinker flicked several switches and looked back at Tailor, pulling his goggles down with a smirk. He waved his hand and several bits of cloth, cogs, and plexiglass floated out of his workshop, wrapping around Tailor’s head and forming a pair of goggles for herself.

“Ready?”

“I guess. No, yeah! I’m ready, let’s go!”

Tinker nodded and turned to look down the hallway.

_“Pour ma ville!”_

Tinker’s foot slammed on something and he turned his wrist, the engine revving before the bike took off at top speeds. Tailor screamed as the bike sped down the hallway, but Tinker was laughing, leaning down and driving with muscle memory alone. He stuck his leg out and turned sharply, steam pouring from the pipes behind them as the bike thundered.

Tailor looked down at Tinker and her eyebrows raised. She had never seen him so...determined. His eyebrows were knitted together, though his lips were pulled up into a smile. That’s when Soldier turned the corner, her gun at the ready.

“I heard scr-”

“SOLDIER!”

Tinker smashed the breaks and Soldier was suddenly pulled up out of the way, holding on to Spy’s sash, for he had snatched her up before any damage could be done to her. Tinker broke Tailor’s magic spell and suddenly knocked her off, encasing her in a cinnamon colored Bubble of Protection. All three of them watched as Tinker slammed full force into the wall, the bike hitting him just as hard.

“Tinker!”

The old wizard shoved the bike off of himself, collapsing to lay on his side and cringing as he wrapped his arms around his injured abdomen. Spy and Soldier popped the BoP and all three of them rushed to his aid, Soldier dropping to her knees and carefully lifting him up into her arms.

“Ooo ouch. Ow, ow, ow. That hurts, that hurts…,” he mumbled, leaning away from her touch.

Soldier shifted him into what she hoped was a more comfortable position. Tailor moved to be closer to him, her hands shaking like crazy.

“Why did you throw me?!”

“Only time...to protect one of us….I chose you….instead of myself.”

Tinker rolled over in Soldier’s arms, groaning as she picked him up.

“Am...Am I bleeding? My...My side feels wet….”

“Yes. There is some bleeding coming from your left side.”

Soldier stood up slowly, taking calculated steps. Spy and Tailor trailed next her, Spy wringing his hands while Tailor was doing her best not to panic.

“I’m sorry. I should have activated my echolocator and sensed you two coming.”

“Not...your fault Sol...Soldier. I shouldn’t-ah-I shouldn’t have been riding it….riding it indoors.”

Tinker’s voice began to fade as his eyes slipped closed. Soldier cringed as the two at her sides began screaming, Tailor externally and Spy loudly within her own mind.

“You two! Knock it off! He’s not dead! He passed out from pain!”

The screaming ceased immediately and was replaced with quiet apologies. Soldier sighed heavily and used her back to push open the medical wing door. She set him down and looked up at the other two, motioning them towards the exit.

“Whu-! Why?”

“You’re hovering. I can’t work if you hover.”

It was true. Both Spy and Tailor were leaning over Tinker as if he would disappear. The two pulled away and nodded, accepting and walking to wait outside the door. Tailor began pacing before she decided on something, turning on her heels and walking away.

_“Where are you going?”_

“To Tinker’s workshop. I know something we can all do to make Tinker feel a bit better when he wakes up.”

Spy watched as she ran off, shrugging before glancing back into the room.

_“Wait. Isn’t Tinker’s workshop the other way? What’s she getting?”_

\------------------------

Tinker mumbled as he stirred awake. He tried to sit up, huffing at the searing pain in his side. Mumbling “ows” and curses in French, Tinker eventually did push himself into a sitting position. Tinker’s shaking hands glowed cinnamon brown as spinning gears appeared around him, the ticking noise soothing his headache somewhat.

“He’s awake.”

“Hm?”

Tinker turned his head slightly, his vision still hazy. A familiar clicking began to sound and he finally deduced that the bright red he was seeing wasn’t his own blood in his eyes.

“Soldier?”

“Yes. It’s me. How are you feeling?”

“In a little less pain than when I passed out. Where are Tailor and Spy?”

“Spy is above you in the exact same place he’s been for the last hour and I'm not sure where Miss Tailor is. But don’t worry. Brother, may you please tell Miss Tailor that Tinker is awake?”

Tinker felt something drop onto his bed near his feet and suddenly Spy turned off his spell, making his appearance clear once more. He nodded to Soldier before scurrying off towards the door, but he didn’t exit. He looked out the doorway and clapped a few times, giving a thumbs up before crawling up onto the door. Tailor walked in and gave a smile before she stepped aside and let something inside.

“Oh my cog…”

“Yep!”

Coming through the door was three bikes, steambikes specifically. They were all themed accordingly, shiny rivets and bolts hanging here and there. 

“We made our own steambikes! We figured we could drive you around until you get better and can ride your own again, which we fixed up as well!”

Tinker felt tears trailing down his face, but he was smiling oh so wide.

“This is amazing! Thank you all so much!”

Soldier bended at the waist, holding her hand out to Tinker.

“Shall we go for a ride around the grounds outside,” she asked, a smirk playing at her lips.

“Of course, my dear Sol-ffeur.”

The pun brought laughter out of all four of them, Soldier helping Tinker to his feet and onto her bike. It was sleek and made copper spray painted bright red, taking more of a dirtbike like appearance than the motorcycle model of Tinker’s. She started it and her visor glowed, the rumbling of the bike being connected to her echolocator. She smiled before kicking up the stand and taking off.


End file.
